noncanthitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunch
Not to be mistaken with Lunch. Hunch is not to be eaten. Biography Hunch was created by two deities in the late summer of 1988, when the weather was wet and the electricity was out. A mere 6,34 months later Hunch (by then he was still known as Marvin, Boy Wonder) first saw the light of fluorescent tubes - he was born at night. Marvin, Boy Wonder spend the first three weeks of his wondrous life in a NICU in the hospital because he shit himself. During this period the young Hunch overthought what he wanted to do with his life. Months later, Marvin, Boy wonder started a revolution that ultimately led to the Berlin Wall's downfall. Various organizations around the world decided that nothing of Marvin, Boy wonder's youth should be made public up to age 11. At age 11, Marvin, Boy Wonder was bit by Edward the Glitter Vampire. Nothing happened apart from Edward breaking his two front left teeth. Marvin, Boy Wonder was expelled from school after Edward never showed up again, only once, obviously disguised as a glitter bat. At age 14, young Marvin, Boy Wonder discovered Internet after going on a field trip through the darkest jungles of Mexico, Cambodia and Nigeria. He discovered that, on this computer device, there were loads of people that would be easy to manipulate, seeking them out to stop the mad Russion scientist Zonikov's nefarious plans. Going by the name of King_Vigoroth, he gathered a group of young couchsurfers - Zonikov was eliminated before the Russian man had ever shown his face in public. It wasn't soon before long that King_Vigoroth was the trending topic on Twitter, Facebook and Russion mob sites. Various plans were made by the Russian mob to assassinate King_Vigoroth. Due to safety matters and not to spill too much blood, Marvin, Boy Wonder decided to change his online appearance. Seeking for a name, he decided to pick a name to commemorate Zonikov, who, despite being evil, was also Marvin, was also Boy Wonder's fairy godmother. Ultimately, he decided on the name splat, the latest sound Zonikov ever made. After lurking on a lot of Internet sites, splat got cocky and posted on a website led by Canine Munch. Canine Munch immediatly noticed splat's potential, and promoted him to the more powerful position of moderator. It would be the first of many moderation positions. Just after his promotion, Canine Munch asked splat to change his name to something that appeared more powerful. Splat, cautious not to be recognized again by the Russion mob decided to stay away from the word King. After toying around with the words Alpha, Omega and the likes, splat found inspiration when he met a guy called Vladder. It is still unknown how his mind managed to come up with it, but splat decided to be reborn as Count Splatula (after a quick detour as Blue_Lime (not to be mistaken with Blue Waffle)). Count Splatula ruled his little Internet world, playing the people on the boards as cards, steering them as if he was queen ant and they were his workers. All was good until a fatal day in late 2010, when moderator Count Splatula was recognized as a glitter vampire. Marvin, Boy Wonder quickly remembered the incident that happened at age 11. In total and utter shame, he decided to leave his moderation position and change his name to Hunch. Hunch is said to have a glorious future, with lots of furniture, fierljeppen, flamingos, fresh fruit and furbies. Only time will tell.